A lucario adventure P1
by kenshen112
Summary: This is a story about a world on the brink of disaster that one Lucario is sworn to protect together with his new friend Red they will team up to save the world.


Lucario's adventure

_Steven was a brown haired teen boy, who lived in a high mountain town that was like other towns, except that there was an incredibly powerful Lucario that guarded and protected the town from evil and danger with the power of its aura. Why did it do so? Because… At least well legend has it that 2000 years earlier its master Kanju once sacrificed his life by giving it his body and soul to it. By doing so he granted it the power that all Lucario's dream of. It's the next level for Lucario's It grants them full immortality and full control over their aura. The only thing that was known about what happened between Lucario and his master is that there was a great battle. That's it… Now every 2,000 yrs. Any Lucario who's reached this next level has to find a new body as the previous one die's off. The new body is chosen from each sacrifice of child 16 years or younger that can use the aura with perfectness. The one who can use the aura the strongest is granted immortality inside the Lucario forever that's how it is with any Lucario that reaches this level of Aura power._

_The time had come, the town was about to have its annual competition for who would be the next chosen by lucario who was the main judge of each main event. Now we follow the story of Steven who just turned 16. He was at home with his mother father older brother Tyler and sister Megan they were sad afraid and excited for him they wanted him to win but… at the same time no they encouraged him as he signed up explained how he was a natural aura user and demonstrated his power in front of lucario making a perfect aura sphere and hitting a target dead center. The lucario smirked as it seemed impressed by the boy's skill. But he had other contestant's to judge and accept into the competition after all time wasn't exactly on his side right now. so Steven received a contestant number and he went home with his family as they waited for the competition's to start._

Steven "Well Lucario seemed impressed Don't you guy's think?"

Mom "Yeah I guess…"

Steven "Hey don't feel sorry for me I'm personally excited for this immortal glory."

Tyler "Ha yeah as a lucario. But still I can't help but wish you best of luck man."

Dad "Were all so proud of you for doing this not only for lucario but for the whole town…"

_Everyone it seemed gave him a big hug but soon the competition's started. There were five categories to test ones mastery of the aura. Balance Focus Strength Emotion sensing and combat. _

"Hello Hello! Welcome all to the 1st annual Lucario competition where contestants will be tested on each of the five categories already mention with our main judge Lucario!"

Lucario "Yes well hello I guess good luck!"

"Yes well ahem with that let the competitions begin! Now our competitions will require each competitor to get in to groups of 2 yes each of you will need to be partners."

_Steven looked frantically for a partner Crystal! Steven's secret crush, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever… oh what did it matter in a few weeks any one of them could be well it wasn't decided who just yet. But any way Steven smiled as they approached each other they both knew somehow this competition would decide their fate forever.  
_

**Competition 1 BALANCE!**

_The game was simple who ever could lift a stone ball and set it upon a tiny pedestal with their aura was the victor. The first up was John a common jock from school he kept it up long enough to pass... Steven Tried__ he barely made it stay__ in place long enough for him to get a perfect score. June a cheer leader from school went but failed miserably... Crystal was perfect with her aura Steven sat admiring her skill. Lucario the main judge of the competition always took notice of such relationships between people like Steven and crystal and Steven knew it... after his turn he sat with the other competitor's waiting the results... As Steven's family sat cheering him on from the sidelines _

Mom "Go son!"

Dad "Yeah Son!"

Tyler "..."

_Now you may wonder why Tyler was neglected from saying anything. That's because the scenes of horror that took place in Steven's name whether a cheer or... Were too horrible to describe the sheer amount of what took place with Tyler has blinded everyone in the stand due to the sheer amounts of brotherly... Ahem the scene of horror will forever be engraved in to all those poor souls who bore witness... forever_

**Competition 2 FOCUS!**

_The challenge was simple There was three object's you had to focus on and describe with your aura while being tortured. Once again John went first and Steven enjoyed every minute of it. After all John had been a jerk to Steven in the past. Why should he show any compassion? Steven went next but he couldn't do it, every time he was shown an object he only got blurry images of the object… Steven went to sit down and rest from all of that torture it was horrible there was well Knives? Ahem Crystal got each of them __every time no__ matter what they did to her. She was only out of ten who could. But still nothing could compare to Tyler's..._

**Competition 3 Strength!**

_Once again a simple test whoever could lift the most weight with their aura was the clear victor. John was in his turf he lifted as much as 5000 pounds Steven only lifted 2,000 pounds before he gave out. Crystal couldn't even lift half that much. Neither could June follow up with that feat of wonderment... The saddest demonstration was a dinky nerdy kid who could only lift a hundred pounds. His veins looked like they were going to explode! Steven couldn't help but laugh! Most of the people really could lift a few hundred to a maybe a thousand pounds of weight. So Steven felt accomplished in the end. _

**Competition 4 Emotion **

_4 subjects were brought in the goal was to sense what each of their emotions were and to make them something different. The subjects were _

_Pikachu Fear_

_Charizard Fury _

_Gengar Sadness_

_Squirtal Happiness _

_John tried but miserably failed at all except the Charizard whom seemed to Steven at least to be John's long lost brother. They were like best friends after this. Steven got them all right crystal followed suit her gengar as well as Stevens disappeared because they cured it of sadness Pikachu jumped into Steven's arms and started licking his face it became so happy. Charizard calmed down for crystal. It nearly killed Steven however. They had to restrain it before that happened. But Steven calmed squirtal down. A feat crystal could not match in the end she just played along with it. Many could and some could not detect the emotions of each of these Pokémon so for Steven it once again seemed a small feat. _

**Competition 5 Combat!**

_John and the nerdy kid stepped into the ring... the indescribable scene of carnage, as soon nerd splatter went everywhere all of the nerd's family ran home in tears. _

_Steven and Crystal each stepped into a ring each was allowed to hit each other until__ one KO'd Steven was nearly knocked out of the ring on the first blow but he put Crystal in the same situation with his attacks. In the end it was a tie although Steven wouldn't say it but he held back a gentlemanly thing to do Steven Thought. Lucario knew it though it smiled as it stared deeply into Steven who felt it was staring into his soul._

_The matches were over the verdict was to be decided. Lucario stared with piercing eyes full of wisdom he pondered for a moment as he opened his mouth which seemed full of words things to say to comfort his next decision his next victim it would change the town forever… Steven! He called out Steven fell short his palms were sweaty as he approached Lucario who put its arm on his shoulder the town gasped but they left the Lucario to its life ending work… Steven's family was in tears as they left knowing they would see him again but what would follow in the weeks to come the surety that soon he wouldn't even exist even if the ending would be a happy one, was too much to bear for them they ran and ran crying. But for lucario this was no time for sympathy he grabbed Steven Picked him up, jumped and ran to the forest where he commonly hung around. _

_The time had come it was just him and Lucario they stood together in Lucario's favorite hiding spot an Secluded mountain forest that lucario lived in. Lucario seemed eager as it stared at Steven it put its hands on Steven's shoulders and it closed its eyes Aura energy surrounded them as Lucario was chanting something suddenly Lucario put his hands on Steven's chest? Steven began to feel really weird? S__uddenly pain shot through his body as he watched lucario disappear? Steven lost his bearings he fell into a sit as he __whited__ out! He woke up in the Pokémon center? Wait Steven didn't even have any Pokémon? How was he at a Pokémon center if he didn't have any…? Oh this was a dream Steven thought. He woke up moments later in the forest as he could hear Lucario in his head. _

Lucario "Oh good it was a success."

Steven "Oh my head. Wait where are you?"

Lucario "Oh I am inside you we've completely fused for now. Oh I can talk to you like this if you hadn't noticed By the way shouldn't you be getting home by now?"

Steven "Oh man my mother's going to kill me!"

_Once again Steven entered his home once again he gave the same smile to each of them but no things were different now… They would never be the same, not for Steven, not for his family. Never had his normal everyday life seemed so different. The next morning Steven awoke with the biggest headache he had ever had. Changes were occurring in him and all he could do now was live with it until he couldn't any more. Till he Steven was Lucario in the end knowing what was going to happen seem more fearful than anything Steven had ever encountered. Breakfast was terrifyingly normal too normal for Steven. He no longer had to go to school after all what use was school to a dead man anyway? Steven left home he went to Lucario's forest and sat by a river that flowed right through it right down the mountain and into the valley below. Steven just sat not sure how to cope with the occurring changes… _

_It had been a week red itch spots were starting to appear in the back of Steven's hands and on his chest. What were they? Steven knew all too well what they were spikes three of them. Also his hair was disappearing and instead for black lumps appeared on the back of his head. As Steven sat waiting he suddenly heard a scream? _

"Someone help! The town's being attacked! By a Charizard a wild char…"

Steven "Well what can I do?"

Lucario"Considerably nothing but I can! "

_Steven started to faint his whole body felt sick as it transformed into Lucario? _

Lucario "Hmph a pitifully weak and temporary transformation. Still it feels good being out again now let's got kill me a Charizard."

_Lucario ran into town he absorbed the scene of the carnage; soon however he saw a wild Charizard flying high above the town burning everything in its path. But why was it here? In the days past no wild Pokémon would have dared to come to the town like this. It soon occurred to Lucario that a great disaster might be afoot to threaten not just the whole town but the whole world. But no Lucario wasn't going to let that happen he was going to find out what was going on and fix it he was going to stop this whole thing before it started. Lucario aimed soon a large aura sphere shoot out from his hands as it hit the Charizard he heard it whimper as it fell dead. Lucario ran back to the forest as Steven awoke again and sat by the river. _

_It had been a week Steven didn't go home any more in his mind he was a dead man. On the back of his hands and on his chest 3 perfect spikes protruded Steven no longer wore a shirt any more as blue and black fur has started to overtake his whole body. Instead Steven would spend his hours running through the forest and exercising. Another week past his face and jaw were changing becoming out set and pointed. 3 days later Steven was gone he was Lucario now. Steven was sent falling into a black abyss as he reached for something anything to catch his fall he was crying? He knew it was done as he was falling he heard a voice? A strangely comforting voice he suddenly awoke. He was in a grassy field he realized he had become a Charizard. In the distance he saw a huge castle it looked very old but well taken care of. Steven decided to investigate the castle as Steven went inside was absolutely beautiful. Steven pressed forward inside the castle he found an old man? Steven could see this man was much older than he looked perhaps thousands of years old… _

Steven "Umm excuses me."

Old Man "Hmm what Oh yes you're that new lad Steven, Welcome to this dimension"

Steven "?"

Old Man "Ah yes clueless As I thought ha well. Where do I start? You have been transported to a dimension inside of Lucario. Yes he created this place and yes I'm real or was once. But sacrifices must be made for the sake of peace no? Oh Lucario when he's again conscious will come here to speak to you b ut first oh ha sit sit."

Steven "How are you human if I'm a Charizard wait how did I become a Charizard?"

Old Man "Oh yes the form you take is a manifestation of your soul this place saw you had great power so it made you take the form that best fit that I am human because I chose that form you could return to your old self if you choose. But don't you like your new form?"

Steven "I think it's perfect."

_Suddenly Steven felt the whole world shake? Lucario had awakened. On the outside Lucario sighed as he sat up he stretched his arms and looked around he looked at his hands felt the blood rushing through his veins._

Lucario "I guess it's all over for you Steven. Still the blood in my veins isn't mine right now. Anyway I wonder why that Charizard came to our town…"

_Lucario decided to head into town to investigate the mystery In the middle of the town was the dead carcass of the Charizard. Lucario placed his hands on the Charizard's body as he began to pull out its memories… What Lucario saw astonished him he saw a big black glowing beast it attacked lands and lands across the Charizard was afraid and out of fear attacked them? That poor thing lucario thought as he began to pull the traces of his power out of the Charizard's body. _

_Lucario knew what he had to do it was time to leave the town he Lucario was out to save the world he had to… He brought his discussion to the town council._

Lucario "And that's why I must leave I may not return but if I can I will return I Promise!"

Town Elder "I know but this is a sort of decision that should not be made so lightly give us time and we'll decide."

Lucario "I know… I _understand_ I will wait for your answer"

Town Elder "Thank you. You can wait in the lobby outside."

_Lucario waited in the lobby while he waited he decided to see how his latest victim was doing. He closed his eyes and appeared right in front of Steven. _

Lucario "So you've taken the form of a Charizard a powerful and majestic form. Oh and I don't know if you knew this but there will soon fall a great disaster over this world it would seem. I can't really explain it right now."

Steven "Oh I see I hope my family will be alright…"

Lucario "Don't worry I'm sure they will be alright. I'll protect them if that's required I'd give my life for them."

Steven "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

Lucario "Oh don't mention it. It'll be nothing oh I should return."

_Lucario disappeared from before Steven. He opened his eyes the town elder was standing in front of him. _

_(Lucario and the town elder go way back as there was a legend surrounding the old man. Basically It's about how the old man had gained immortality through an unknown means. Lucario and the town Elder knew each other since Lucario was a little rilou__ and the Elder was just a little child they were best friends but Lucario had chosen someone else to be his master although the town elder and Lucario still remained best of friends__) _

_The Elder sat down by lucario as they began to talk_

Town Elder "The answer is yes. But Lucario do me a favor return in one piece won't you? And write as much as you can while on your many travels. Please won't you? "

Lucario "Of course I will I'll tell you where I end up but now I must go."

_Lucario jumped out of the Town and started off he landed with his aura at the bottom of the mountain Lucario began to move forward. His first steps into the world he walked with a smile. A trainer approached lucario as he jumped for joy._

Trainer "Oh wow a wild lucario!"

_Lucario laughed as he came out the winner of the battle Lucario put the won 40$ into his pack he prepared before he left town he continued his journey. Trainer after Trainer Lucario took them all down until he reached the first town or stop Saffron city. Lucario thought it might look weird for a lucario to walk into a hotel and rent a room. So Lucario changed his form into Steven? _

Lucario "Hmm a strange form for a Pokémon such as me but still I'll get used to it through."

_Lucario in his new human form wandered into an inn _

Lucario "Uh excuse me I'd like a room please..."

Inn keeper "Oh that'll be 10 money"

_Lucario gave him the money and in his human form headed up to his room where he slept the night through. The next morning Lucario grabbed his pack and left. Somehow he knew where the creature would be somehow he knew this was only the start... The begging of something horrible and Lucario knew he was the only one who could stop this disaster. Lucario had heard about a 12 year boy who was also tracking down this monster. Lucario went on a hunt to find this trainer to team up with them to save the world._

_The boy's name was Red Lucario appeared and spoke to him._

Lucario "before you try to catch me listen to what I have to say. I know you have been trying to hunt down the black demon that terrorizes this world. I have been too I am the legendary lucario that protects the mountain village and I have come to team up with you to stop this demon."

Red "Hah I heard you were searching for that as well"

_Red instinctively introduced Lucario to all of his Pokémon; Lucario explained his past and his powers to Red. As Red threw a master ball it opened and sucked Lucario in it closed and shook. Lucario didn't even try to resist it as soon he fainted Lucario was caught. Red picked up the poke ball all right Lucario let's Go! Lucario woke up and Red threw the poke ball again Lucario came out. It smiled at red and stood up. _

Lucario "Since you're my new master I should tell you, I know what the beast looks like."

_Lucario pulled a piece of paper out of its pack and drew the image exactly from memory. He handed it to his master\red. Red smiled yeah this is pretty much the description I heard from town but you … you've seen it even if you pulled its Image out of another you've still seen it. And this is a pretty good drawing to. Alright Lucario return. Red through the poke ball Lucario disappeared and red put him in a safe place in his pack. Red began to search all of the reported sightings as lucario took note of its attacks and sighting's. There began to be a pattern? It was attacking temples. Red had a hunch he knew where next. Bell Tower red just barely made it in time he through Lucario freeing him from his new home. The dark beast arrived. The beast which was black and green looked like a strange dragon type? _

Red "Alright go Lucario!"

Lucario "Right Lets do this!"

_The beast began to charge at lucario Red called an order. _"Use swift!" _Right on command lucario dodged and threw an aura sphere into its face it fell over. _"Right use aura sphere while it's paralyzed!" _Once again another aura blast finished it off. Now where had it come from? Why was it so easy to beat? Both Red and lucario had so many questions. But before Lucario could do anything the beast exploded? Two more of them appeared this time they were too much they used water blasts that destroyed Lucario. Although Lucario had stopped the invasion for now Lucario fainted. _

pg. 8


End file.
